Like Father, Like Son
by shinigamiConnections
Summary: Temari has an odd request. Shikamaru/Temari & Shikaku/Yoshino Fluff!


**Just a short drabble involving Temari and Yoshino, and their interesting chat. Shika/Tema and Shikaku/Yoshino**

**Disclaimer: I have yet to steal Kishimoto-Sama's imagination.**

* * *

Yoshino's brow furrowed slightly as she surveyed the confident blonde standing in the middle of her living room. Her straw-like hair was held in four separate pigtails, sticking proudly away from her head, her light tan practically was glowing, even under the mediocre light from the young woman was a rare, untamed type of beautiful, making Yoshino (even if she would never admit it) the very slightest bit jealous.

This woman –Temari- looked quite comfortable standing in Yoshino's home, and announcing what she wanted.

"What do you say?" The teal-eyed kunoichi asked, effectively breaking the silence between them.

"Temari-san, you do realize you are asking for my son's hand in marriage?" The older woman said incredulously.

"Yeah," Temari responded casually, inspecting her fingernails. "It's a custom in Suna, and I'm sick of waiting for him to ask."

Yoshino narrowed her eyes, double- no, triple taking the blonde. "This is very blunt, Temari-San."

The young woman just shrugged, as if she was told this often. Yoshino guessed she probably was told just that on a weekly basis. "Look, I'm probably going to marry him whether you say yes or not. Like I said, Yoshino-san, it's just a custom in Suna for the woman to ask the mother. Now, do you give your blessing to your son and I or do you not?" She asked.

Yoshino squared her shoulders, walking up to the blonde. The older woman stared at the girl, pursing her lips. She remembered the first time Shikamaru had introduced them.

* * *

"_Shikamaru! Why are you so late home? Your father discharged you hours ago!" Yoshino yelled, storming towards the front of the house as she heard the familiar groaning of her son entering. She slowed when she heard an unfamiliar, feminine chuckle. _

"_You've got to be kidding me, right? Ten seconds we're here and she's already down my throat…" Shikamaru grumbled, pulling off his sandals. _

"_Who is this?" Yoshino demanded. Her curiosity was piqued by the sudden appearance of a blonde girl in her front hall._

_The girl turned, grinning toothily at the woman. "Hey," she said, nodding to the woman. She leant casually against a folded fan, clicking something from the Chunin exams in Yoshino's mind._

_Shikamaru got to his feet, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, Mom… This is Temari. This is my mom, Yoshino," he muttered._

"_Good to meet you, Yoshino-san," Temari said, bowing. Shikamaru seemed baffled at the respectfulness coming from the girl._

"_Why are you in my house, exactly?" Yoshino asked after bowing in return._

"_I saved your son's life; he's been showing me around Konoha for a while. I didn't get a very good look at it last time I was here. I hope you don't mind me being here."_

"_No, it's fine. My husband will be gone for the afternoon anyway, so there's food ready, if you're staying for dinner."_

_Temari smiled again. "That would be great!"_

"_Yeah, great…" Shikamaru muttered. The two shot him matching dirty looks._

* * *

Yoshino suddenly bowed, making Temari step back with surprise. "Temari, you have my blessing. I hope you whip that boy into shape."

Temari blinked, as if surprised that Yoshino seemed to have accepted.

"R-Really?"

Yoshino laughed, nodding. "Really."

Temari took another moment to process this before she bowed, then threw her arms around the elder of the two. "Thank you, Yoshino-san!"

"I'm home…"

The two turned, watching Shikamaru as he registered that his girlfriend was standing in the middle of his living room. With his mother. Hugging.

"What the-? I thought you weren't coming for another few days!" He said, shocked.

Temari broke away from Yoshino, strutting over to the dark haired nin. "Well, what do you say? Wanna get married?" Temari asked, hugging him.

Shikamaru stared blankly for a moment, before he smiled down at her. "Sure, whatever," He replied, kissing the woman. After a moment, his hand dug around in one of his pockets.

"In fact, well… I was planning on asking Gaara about…well…" He trailed off, holding the simple diamond ring out to Temari.

Yoshino, who was watching the young couple with an amused smile, snapped into action at this. "Shikamaru! What do you think you're doing! If you're going to do it, do it properly!" She yelled, berating her son.

Shikamaru ducked his head in embarrassment, groaning as he got onto his knee. "Fine, fine... Temari, do you wanna marry me?" he asked, holding up the ring. Yoshino rolled her eyes. It was the best she would be able to get out of that boy.

"Yeah, sure," Temari said, mocking his tone. He grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger, before picking the woman up and spinning her around, kissing her.

"Like father, like son, huh?" A voice muttered. Yoshino looked down the hallway where Shikaku seemed to have awoken, rubbing his head as he walked over to his wife. He encased her in his arms, smiling down at the woman.

"Come on, you can help me with dinner," She said, kissing Shikaku's cheek. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone."

Temari smiled over Shikamaru's shoulder at Yoshino, mouthing a 'Thank you', before returning her attention to the man attempting to kiss every surface of her possible in the presence of his parents.

* * *

**_Done!_**

**_-Shinigami_**


End file.
